1. Field of the Invention
This invention, in general, pertains to the field of apparatus for holding bags in an open position and, in particular, to the field of bag-holding apparatus whereby previously-used disposable bags may be reused in conjunction with apparatus for holding the bag in an open position such that a refuse container is formed thereby.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern day living requires that the element of convenience be incorporated in just about every facet of life. Convenience takes on many forms. Modern day transportation including the automobile is one form of convenience. The fast food industry is yet another form of convenience. Still another form of convenience is the disposable aspect of many modern day products.
It has become cheaper to make items which are disposable rather than provide replacements for the worn out parts which allow retaining and reuse of the more expensive original parts. Thus, today, we have disposable pens, razors, and even cigarette lighters. Once any part is worn out, used up or nonfunctioning, the entire device is thrown away. However, modern science and engineering is so exacting that within some items the various parts of the device are designed to wear out together rather than individually so that many inexpensive parts may be used to lower the overall price of the device.
Plastic disposable bags or containers is yet another convenience item of modern day living. Paper bags are still in use in, for example, grocery stores, but their use is almost nonexistent in other stores. Even in grocery stores the advent of plastic bags is becoming more and more wide spread. Such bags are, for example, used for dairy products, meat products, frozen products, deli products, etc., where moisture is present and can cause damage to paper bags.
Once the plastic bags or containers or even the paper bags or containers are used, they are, in general, disposed of or thrown away. In most instances, the bags are still totally usable in that they are not torn, ripped, or otherwise damaged, and are substantially clean inside and out so that no adverse sanitary conditions are involved. Yet, these perfectly good bags are simply thrown away.
A major reason for the widespread non-reuse of disposable bags is because of the nature of the bags themselves. These bags do not retain an open shape and thereby collapse upon themselves without any supporting structure. Also the different size bags do not readily lend themselves for use with, for example, a container within which the bag is placed and the top edges thereof are pulled around the upper lip of the container. Even within such a container, unless the upper edges are secured thereby, the bag will collapse therein and not present an open position. Further, a bag all by itself in a corner or even under a closed cabinet is not an aesthetically pleasing sight and is subject to being knocked over causing spillage of the trash therein. Thus, there are certain inherent disadvantages of reusing bags by themselves or with currently available support apparatus.
An open entrance of a trash container is extremely important in that it is much easier to place trash or other debris in an open container than it is in a folded-over or otherwise closed container. The folded-over container would have to be manipulated by one of a person's hands and even then because of the soft nature of the disposable bags, only a small portion becomes open. The remaining other portions of the upper end usually stay in a collapsed, closed position. This difficulty in trying to manipulate the bag to open it while attempting to place trash therein further explains why reusable bags are for the most part thrown away.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide apparatus whereby disposable bags of varying sizes may be conveniently reused. The fulfillment of such need is a primary goal of the present invention.
Another object of the present invention is to provide apparatus permitting reuse of disposable bags, which apparatus is itself convenient and easy to use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide bag-holding apparatus which allows for simple attachment of a disposable bag thereon.
Another object of the present invention is to provide apparatus permitting reuse of a disposable bag in such a manner that the bag may be closed or covered at all times except when debris is being inserted therein.
The above-stated objects as well as other objects which although not specifically stated, but are intended to be included within the scope of the present invention, are accomplished by the present invention.